Unikitty And Spongebob Parody Fishes
MY EIGHTH FANFICTION WITH UNIKITTY AND SPONGEBOB Theodore: '''Uhh, what do you like better? The french fries or the nacho cheese with guacamole? '''Master Frown: '''I like neither. Can I take your order? '''Theodore: '''What about the onion rings, are they any good? '''Master Frown: '''No. What will you have? '''Theodore: '''Well, uhh, what's your vote on the soda? '''Master Frown: ''finally loses his temper and he throws the paper and pencil in anger'' Sir, let's just get this out of the way, I hate everything on the menu! Now, what do you want? Unikitty: ''her head out from behind the kitchen window'' Psst, try the french fries. Puppycorn: 'Yeah they are the best! '''Theodore: '''Uhh, I'll try the french fries. '''Master Frown: '''That'll be one dollar. ''up one dollar then a siren goes off 'Theodore: '''What's going on? '''Master Frown: '''Something stupid, I'm sure. ''stops as a curtain opens up to show a real band in the background playing carnival music. Mr. Happy comes out from the restroom, cheering 'Mr. Happy: '''Yippee! ''Theodore and Master Frown. Takes the dollar and laughs hysterically as he rubs it all over himself Whoo-ha! Whoo-ha! '''Master Frown: '''See? I told you. '''Unikitty: '''What's wrong with Mr. Happy? '''Mr. Happy: ''weird as he runs over to the counter'' Nothing, lad! Do you know what this is?! Master Frown: 'A very dirty dollar? '''Mr. Happy: '''No! This is my one millionth dollar earned. Every in my family's goal in life is to make a million dollars, and now I got mine. Congratulations, Sir. You have just given me my one millionth dollar. '''Theodore: '''Ha, great. Uhh, what do I win? '''Mr. Happy: '''Nothing. Now get out. '''Theodore: '''Uhh, what? '''Mr. Happy: '''Get out! Everybody get out, you're spoiling me moment! ''everyone out the door Me millionth dollar. 'Unikitty: '''Congratulations, Mr. Happy. '''Puppycorn: '''Yeah, Congratulations. '''Mr. Happy: '''Congratulate yourselves, lad. A good man's nothing without his loyal crew. I mean, a crew like you ''imagines Unikitty, Puppycorn and Master Frown looking deformed comes around maybe once in a lifetime. And to reward you for making me millionth dollar, I'm taking you on a trip. 'Unikitty: '''Wow, a trip! '''Puppycorn: '''That sounds awesome! '''Master Frown: '''I can't believe it, Mr. Happy. Where we going, Fancy Springs? ''cuts to the four of them in a pool 'Mr. Happy: '''No. '''Master Frown: '''Pamper Island? ''cuts to the four of them laying on towels at a beach 'Mr. Happy: '''Try again. '''Master Frown: '''Ooh, ooh, ooh, The Unikingdom Folk Village? ''cuts to the four of them in 18th century clothing 'Mr. Happy: '''Better than that! ''cuts to them wearing raincoats on a boat accompanied by a foghorn noise, Master Frown looks annoyed 'Master Frown: '''fishing? This is the reward we get for all our hard work? ''are jumping Fishing for stinky fishes in a smelly old boat on a filthy lagoon? You call this fun? 'Mr. Happy: '''Aww, come on now, Master Frown. Four fellas at sea with nothing to do but throw their lines in the water, catch a few fishes ''a fish then he throws it back then throw them back. Don't you think that's fun? '''Master Frown: ''annoyed No. ''off his raincoat and sits on his chair And to think I could be wearing a powdered wig right now. Unikitty: 'Hey Frownie, you want to us cast out over here so you can watch us? '''Master Frown: '''How about you cast out over there so I can ignore you? '''Unikitty: '''Okay. Let's go little bro and watch some fishes. ''casts her line behind her which catches on Master Frown Magazine's magazine. Unikitty brings her line forward and casts it in the lagoon. Unikitty casts Master Frown's chair 'Master Frown: '''Hey, watch where you're swinging that... ''casts Master Frown's cloat out in the lagoon Unikitty, be careful with... ow! casts Master Frown's nose into the lagoon. Master Frown screams loudly in pain, then walks up to Mr. Happy Okay, I've had enough. '''Mr. Happy: ''Laughs'' Oh, Frownie, you got to lighten up. and Puppycorn is still casting out items while Mr. Happy talks to Master Frown Sure the lad's a bit overeager, but you've got to learn to roll with the punches, go with the flow. And don't bring anything on a boat that you ain't prepared to lose. The hook in Unikitty's fishing rod touches Mr. Happy millionth dollar. Gasps Me millionth dollar! rips Mr. Happy's pants off and casts his dollar to the lagoon Unikitty, wait! Unikitty, you hooked me millionth dollar on the back swing! Reel it in before I keelhaul ya. plays Oh no. Guys, quick, reel it in. Can't you hear the music? That's a 4/4 string ostinato in D minor! Everybody knows that means death! Reel it in before it's too late! Hurry, Unikitty! The music's getting faster! reels it in as fast as she can. Mr. Happy opens the doors to the orchestra There you are, ya stinkin' bilge rats! the trumpeters Stop playing that music! the conductor Stop it, please! the violinists I'm begging ya! Come on, honey, you can make it! Swim faster! Come to me, baby! Come on back! Hurry, Unikitty! Unikitty: Here she comes...She made it! Puppycorn: '''She's saved! '''Mr. Happy: ''up the dollar and cheers'' For a second or two, I thought she was a goner. orchestra music plays again. Suddenly, a giant fish jumps up and takes Mr. Happy's dollar. It takes a while for Mr. Happy to notice his dollar isn't in his hand anymore. The fish swims away. The scene cuts as Mr. Happy’s eyes well up with tears, and he begins to cry Master Frown: 'So, some trip, eh, Mr. Happy? '''Mr. Happy: '''Oh, Master Frown! You're never gonna believe it! A giant blue-lipped fish ate me millionth dollar! ''and flops to the ground I lost me dollar, and I'll never get it back! his hands against the floor Never, never, never, never, never! 'Unikitty: '''I've never seen Mr. Happy so broken up. ''Happy is literally in pieces, crying 'Master Frown: '''Oh, puh-lease, he's such a drama queen. C'mon, Mr. Happy, drop the act. ''Happy is crying while sucking his feet Mr. Happy, it's just a stupid dollar. Happy continues weeping as he pours tears into his mouth For Pete's sake, Mr. Happy, suck it up! Happy's eyes inflate then squirt out tears Mr. Happy... Happy is wailing like a fountain Mr. Happy... Happy is sobbing like a faucet. Master Frown has had enough. Okay, okay, Mr. Happy, we'll help you get your dollar back! '''Mr. Happy: ''on a real life thumb then he throws it away'' You will? Great! Wait right here. off to get some items and comes back with a bunch of fishing gear on Here's where fish fishing gets serious. cuts to later in the day where Mr. Happy is on top of the boat and Unikitty, Puppycorn and Master Frown are on the lower deck Okay, you guys man the fishing poles and I'll keep me eyes peeled for Old Blue Lip. Unikitty: ''Salutes'' Aye aye, captain! Puppycorn: ''as well At your service captain! '''Mr. Happy: '''And remember, we don't leave until we catch that fish and rescue me dollar. ''Happy scouts the area. Scene cuts to later where Mr. Happy has a beard on from scouting for too long. Unikitty, Puppycorn and Master Frown look the same as Mr. Happy Master Frown: ''off his beard'' That's it, I'm finished! We've been here for three days and haven't gotten a nibble! This is hopeless! Unikitty: Yeah, and I've gotta get home to feed Pet Pet.' ' Puppycorn: 'Yeah, Poor Pet Pet ''cuts to Pet Pet chewing up the gang's couch at home '''Puppycorn: '''I'm hungry. '''Master Frown: '''Yeah me too, And we're gonna die out here just because a fish ate Mr. Happy's stupid dollar! a dollar out of his wallet Well, if he wants his dollar back, I say we give it to him. Know what I mean? Huh? Huh? Huh? '''Unikitty and Puppycorn: Oh, I get ya. two brothers Jabbers. Scene cuts to later in the day where Mr. Happy is still scouting the area Unikitty, Puppycorn and Master Frown: 'Oh, Mr. Happy! Mr. Happy! ''Happy steers his eyes toward the other three to see them waving a dollar Look what we've got! '''Mr. Happy: ''down and gasps'' Could it be? the dollar Me millionth dollar? cheering again as well as Unikitty, Puppycorn and Master Frown Whoo-hoo! the dollar on himself but he notices something strange so he stops dancing Wait a minute... the dollar back and forth again and points at the dollar This isn't me millionth dollar. Puppycorn and Master Frown look at each other This is an ordinary dollar that's been crumpled up, torn slightly, soaked in the lagoon, dollar bill just like described and kissed with Cake Blue #2 Semi-Gloss Lipstick. Unikitty: ''blue lipstick and a purse'' Actually, it's Cake Blue number- Frown whacks her on the head with a fishing rod to shut her up, but it's already too late three! Mr. Happy: '''I trusted you, and you gave me this?! I can't believe me own crew would betray me like this. ''sobs'' ' '''Master Frown: '''No. Uh-uh. No, we will not be swayed by tears anymore. '''Mr. Happy: 'sobbing, then narrows his eyes I see. Then I guess I have no choice but to offer a reward. Puppycorn: '''Wow, A reward! '''Master Frown: 'You're kidding? '''Unikitty: '''Woo! Is it another fishing trip? '''Mr. Happy: '''No. It's this sandwich. ''the sandwich to a pole '''Master Frown: 'A sandwich? You expect me to break my back over a sandwich? '''Mr. Happy: '''Not ''a sandwich. the other sandwiches into the lagoon The sandwich. '''Master Frown: 'Whatever. We've got plenty more to... ''Unikitty and Puppycorn get shocked. Mr. Happy throws the refrigerator into the lagoon ...eat. '''Mr. Happy: '''Now, I think we understand each other. Nobody eats until I get my millionth dollar back. '''Master Frown: '''Uhh, Guys, can I have a word with you? Have you noticed that Mr. Happy has gone completely insane?! '''Unikitty: '''What do you mean? '''Master Frown: 'Just look at him. ''to Mr. Happy, who is dressed like he is at a funeral sobbing at a tombstone with the words 'R.I.P. Me Millionth Dollar' on it. He then hugs it. '''Unikitty: '''Master Frown, he's lost something near and dear to him. Haven't you— '''Master Frown: 'Look again. ''Happy uses his eyes as a jump rope while giggling like a crazy person '''Unikitty: ''visibly scared'' You're right. How do we get outta here? Master Frown: 'If we're real quiet, we can sneak over to the lifeboat. '''Unikitty: '''Okay. '''Puppycorn: '''Let's get outta here! ''take a step, then start screaming as they sprint over to the lifeboat. They jump into it but then come back onto the boat tied up; Mr. Happy pops his head out of the lifeboat 'Mr. Happy: '''So you thought you'd skip out on old Mr. Happy, did ya? Even after you promised to help me. I know what you're thinking. "It's just a dumb old dollar. Let's just leave the old man, he won't notice." ''sobs Well, it's not going down like that. There's only one use for a backstabbing crew like you: cuts to Mr. Happy hanging his line over the boat. Unikitty, Puppycorn and Master Frown are attached to the line live bait! '''Master Frown: '''You're crazy! If that fish didn't come before, what makes you think he'll come now? '''Mr. Happy: ''up as a conductor'' Oh, he'll come. the book using his baton and the doors open up to the orchestra and begins to play the ominous music; Unikitty, Puppycorn and Master Frown shake and scream in terror Master Frown: 'Mr. Happy, listen, I work with these sibling dorks all day long, so I know what I'm talking about when I say... ''Yells you are completely out of your mind! Happy giggles madly in response while conducting the orchestra. The giant fish emerges above the lagoon coming closer to the two on the line Get us out of here! 'Mr. Happy: '''Come on, fresh meat! ''Puppycorn and Master Frown scream as they try to wiggle back and forth to avoid the giant clam Keep thrashing! He likes it! continue to scream and bounce up and down really fast Come on, boy! Closer. Closer. Almost there. fish shows the dollar on its tongue That's it! the doors to cause the music to stop. The giant fish stops in mid-air and Mr. Happy jumps inside it to take the dollar Aha! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Look, guys, I finally got it! his dollar on himself I finally got me millionth dollar! doors open to play the ominous music again. The giant fish closes its mouth, with Mr. Happy inside, and dives into the lagoon. Cabin doors close as the conductor takes a bow to the applauding audience 'Unikitty: '''Oh, poor Mr. Happy. Gone forever out of our lives... ''tear falls down her cheek and turns into Sad Kitty Why couldn't it have been me?! '''Master Frown: 'Yes, why couldn't it have been one of you two?! ''Sobbing 'Puppycorn: '''Why did he have to go like this?! Why? ''Crying '''Master 'Frown: '''Why did he have to go like this and leave me tied to these idiots?! ''three sobs 'Mr. Happy: '''Hello, guys. ''Puppycorn and Master Frown stop sobbing, Unikitty turns normal 'Unikitty, Puppycorn and Master Frown: '''Mr. Happy? ''Happy's head is above the lagoon 'Mr. Happy: '''Have you Guys met... ''his millionth dollar up ...me millionth dollar? laughs 'Unikitty: '''Wow, how did you get it back? '''Mr. Happy: '''It wasn't easy. Old Blue Lips is quite the fighter. So, eventually, we settled on a trade. '''Puppycorn: '''What did you give him? ''Happy jumps back up on the boat, revealing himself as only having a head and left arm 'Mr. Happy: '''Nothing important. ''Unikitty, Puppycorn and Master Frown look shocked. Category:Unikitty Parodies Category:Spongebob Parodies Category:Parodies